Rescue Bots: Serve & Protect
by LunarShadowAngel
Summary: With Cybertron gone I am forced to call Earth my home. After a few years of working with Optimus Prime I am given a new mission; assist the rescue bots. I wasn't expecting much excitement, but I'm pleased to say that I was wrong. I learn what it means to be a Rescue Bot while becoming attached to my new teammates. Rescue Bots: roll to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Bots-Intro**

**I realize that Rescue Bots is mainly a kid show, but I couldn't help but fall in love with it! It's good, funny, and just adorable! So I decided to write a story on it cause I just couldn't help myself and there aren't many of them out there which is sad. Hope y'all like this! :D**

* * *

Cybertron...gone. That was the first news I heard when I first arrived on the planet called Earth. I had been traveling through space looking for allies when I happened to hear Optimus Primes message near the Milky Way Galaxy. I followed the signal to Earth and was met by Prime when I landed.

After explaining everything that's happened I joined his team. Having heard of my reputation he was quick to extend the invitation. I have been here for a few years now, and gave fought cons whoever they've arrived. There really isn't that great of a problem of them, but they are still there. During my stay I was introduced to a human friend of Optimus'. His name is Charles "Charlie" Burns and he is a rescue chief on Griffin Rock, which is off the coast of Maine where we currently reside.

He has been in trusted with our secret and he has guarded it well. He is a human worth respect. One day Optimus came to me and stated that a ship was landing at our location soon and requested I go with him to investigate. I accepted and we now wait for their arrival.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it cause I honestly can't wait to write more! The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! **


	2. Family of Heroes

**RB: Family of Heroes**

**Nightfury97: Sorry this took so long! :)**

**GoldGuardian2418: I'm glad you agree. :)**

**AutoTechnoCon98: All my stories have OC's. I never write one without one. Their too much fun! :)**

**Freedom Prime: Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I have been following the incoming ships signal, per Primes orders. It finally enters the atmosphere so I am able to verify that it is of Autobot origin. Optimus goes to meet them while I stay here to await the arrival of Chief Burns and preparing the alt modes that will be needed.

I hear footsteps in the room next door and can hear them talking. I peek around he corner to see who they are. There are four mechs and in their basic color indicating that they haven't yet chosen an alt mode. I decide not to interrupt in order to get an idea of what their like.

"Heatwave. Chase. Blades. Boulder. After careful consideration I have chosen your new mission." Optimus tells them. At least now I know their names.

"Nice." Heatwave says.

Chase salutes as he says,"We are honored to join the battle sir."

"So when do we roll out?" Heatwave asks.

"You do not." Optimus states. "As perhaps the last rescue bots in existence you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet. As well as learn from them."

"You mean we'll interact with humans?" Boulder asks excitedly.

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet. The first Autobots to live with a human family. Study their customs, obey their rules, and work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission you five must appear to the humans as machines. Robots in disguise." Optimus explains.

"What?!" Red asks angrily.

"While the people of Earth are comfortable with advance technology the idea that alien beings are living among them will undoubtedly cause panic." Optimus explains.

"So we can help the humans as long as we hide our true selves." Heatwave says in an aggravated tone.

"You are right to question what is best for your team Heatwave. That is why I am asking you to lead this mission." Optimus states while extending his hand.

Heatwave stares at it and then shakes his hand.

"Sir, I heard you say five of us. I must point out that there are only four." Chase says.

"You are correct Chase, but I have decided to send one under my command to assist you in your mission. Hey have been on this planet for a few years now and thus can help you adapt to human culture." He explains.

"So are they in charge or am I?" Heatwave asks.

"They will only be reporting to me of your progress, but otherwise will answer to you." Optimus answers.

"Okay, so who is he?" Heatwave asks.

Optimus waves me over as he says,"He is actually a she."

I walk up to the group whose jaws drop and optics widen. "A femme?" Heatwave asks in shock.

"And one of the last I'm afraid. This is Solarstorm." Optimus says. "Rescue bots, introduce yourselves.

"Hi I'm Boulder. I look forward to working with you." Boulder says warmly.

"I'm Chase and it is a pleasure to make your aquantince miss." Chase says politely.

Blades looks nervous and his face starts to brighten. "H-hi. N-nice to meet you. I'm B-Blades." Poor thing. I give him a smile in reassurance.

Then Heatwave lessons his scowl and simply says,"Heatwave." Something tells me this mech always acts this way so I shouldn't feel offended.

"It's nice to meet you all of you and I look forward to working with all of you." I say sincerely.

"Now let us proceed." Optimus says while walking over to the wall. He pushes a button and the wall lifts revealing the four vehicles behind it. "To maintain your cover you will each adopt a vehicle mode based on Earth technology."

"Woah. Look at those lines. This things a power house." Boulder says in awe while looking at the bulldozer.

I chuckle as Optimus asks,"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?"

Boulder scans the bulldozer and takes on it's form.

Heatwave is next and walks up to the fire truck. "Primitive but apparently they used this one for what I did back home." He then scans it.

"Is this what Earth authorities use for rule enforcement?" Chase asks about the police car. At Optimus' nod he scans it.

Blades is next but there's only one left."It seems the choice has been made for you Blades." Optimus says.

Blades scans the copter and he hovers for a bit before dropping quickly back down and nervously asking,"Wait. This thing flies?"

"He doesn't like heights." Boulder offers.

I walk over to his alt mode and say,"Don't worry Blades. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time. Soon you'll be flying with the best of them."

Blades rotors move bashfully at my attention and avoids eye contact. "T-Thank you."

Chief Burns makes an appearance and walks up to us. "This is Chief Charlie Burns. He knows our secret." Optimus introduces. "And will help you keep yours. Rescue bots, good luck."

"It is an honor and a privilege." Chief says to the wrong vehicles.

I laugh and say,"Wrong ones chief Burns."

He looks embarrassed at his mistake. "My apologies."

Optimus turns to me and asks,"Solaratorm, have you scanned your new vehicle mode?"

"Yes sir. Chief Burns brought it to me the other day." I say. I then turn to the chief. "Do you have your cover story ready?"

He smiles and says,"Sure do Storm. Which reminds me we should get ready for the ceremony."

Everything is explained to the rescue bots about what they will be doing and how they should act. I transform into my new alt mode so we can get back to Griffin Rock. My alt mode is a red mustang GT with golden decals with the words Rescue Squad in beautifully designed letters on my doors.

It doesn't take long for the ferry to get us there and we soon find ourselves on the platform that will lift us to the stage. The chief does a small introduction, referring to us as the rescue bots, and we are soon lifted to the stage where there are multiple humans clapping.

"That mustang doesn't look much like a rescue vehicle." One human comments in confusion.

"This one is especially unique so don't let her fool you. Washington decided to send us one of their special vehicles. She's built to be durable, handle any terrain or situation, programmed with special A.I technology, plus hey added style." Chief explains.

"Why she?" Another asks.

Chief chuckles and says,"Robots transform."

We do so and stand at attention. Once everyone look at me they understand. "A female bot? Any particular reason why?" Another asks in pure interest and in slight awe that I'm female.

"Well you know what they say. For every man there's a wonderful woman telling him what to do." Chief jokes. That gets a laugh out of everyone.

"Chief, what special A.I technology were you referring to?" Someone asks.

"This special programming allows her to drive herself in a way. She also listens to commands like the others. She's the only one like her but Washington was generous enough to allow us to use her." Chief explains.

Everyone is fascinated at that.

"These rescue vehicles will streamline our resources. Now one human teamed with one bot, aside from our fembot, can do the work of an entire police force." He says about Chase.

"Fire department." Indicating Heatwave.

"Emergency response unit." Indicating to blades and I.

"And engineering core." Indicating Boulder. "Each robot responds only to the commands of the handlers so you can sleep at night knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the very best that technology and humanity have to offer."

Out of the corner of my vision I see a butterfly land on Boulders face. He goes to wave it off but a quick elbow from Heatwave stops him. Instead he blows at it and it flutters away. I see a young human walk into the stage and taps Boulder on the foot.

Another human walks up with a camera and says,"Yo kid. Can you move? I want a photo of the Burns family of heroes." He then takes photos of Chief Burns and his family with us behind them.

Suddenly an alarm coms from Chiefs com link. "This is he chief. Go ahead...fire at the natural history museum."

Heatwave quickly transforms and his new ride along says,"Hey! I didn't tell it to do that."

"It's new technology son. There's bound to be some bugs." Chief says. He then turns to us and orders,"Rescue bots vehicle mode."

We do so and once the humans are in a bot, besides me, we're off.

Chase and I make it there first and transform when chief tells us,"Clear the museum of civilians."

"Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Chase states in a drone voice. He and I then make sure No humans stayed behind. We walk back over with Chase carrying two wrapped bodies. "These humans did not respond."

Chief chuckles and says,"I don't think we need to worry too much about them partner."

All the other bots do their part with Blades coming in last. "Nice of you to show up Dani." Heatwave partner says.

"I would have been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral. Nest time I'm walking." She replies.

Blades sags a bit.

The humans go inside to check for damages and are soon back.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It's now the lunar cycle and we bots are in our new base of operations, in the garage area in vehicle mode. Heatwave then transforms as Boulder asks,"Where are you going?"

Heatwave pulls a lever on the wall as he says,"I need some space. Chief said there's a bunker below street level. A relic from something called the Cold War." He walks back over and pulls another lever and soon the floor beneath us lowers.

"Apparently we're getting some space too." Chase states as we all transform into bot mode.

"Wait for me!" Blades exclaims before jumping onto the platform.

We find ourselves in another room and explore a bit. Heatwave spots a large wooden post. He starts punching it as the rest of us relax. "Optimus or no Optimus I don't know how long I can put up with this. Ordered around, others taking the credit, having to pretend we're tin cans." He says angrily.

"Did you see the way my partner handled me? My controls are still sore." Blades states. "It's always higher higher. Faster faster. Still, it was nice being apart of a emergency response again."

"I find our chief quite competent. There is much he can teach us about Earths law enforcement procedures." Chase says.

Boulder examines a painting as he says,"Humans do have strange ways, but that's what masks them so interesting."

Blades turns to me and asks,"Um Solarstorm? You've been he longer than us. What do you say?"

"I understand how all of you are feeling, but trust me when I say things will get better. The first days always the hardest, but I must say you guys did really well out there today." I reply.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to work directly with a human." Heatwave says hotly.

I glare at him and say,"I'll have you know that I've done plenty before joining your team while on this planet."

"Why exactly are you on my team anyway? The big leagues too much for you to handle?" Heatwave asks.

"Ive fought more cons than I can count with plenty of close calls, so I have no trouble handling it. Optimus asked me if I could help you guys and I said I would. So you can lose the attitude." I reply angrily.

He growls at that and drops from the platform declaring,"I'm leaving."

"You can't leave. Your our leader." Boulder says worriedly.

"Then we'll all go. These humans will never understand us. We'll never belong here." Heatwave replies sadly.

"I know what you mean." A new voice says.

What look and see the human child from earlier and immediately stand straight. "Don't bother your not fooling anyone. Trust me, living on Griffin Rock I know robots and you guys; worst robots I've ever seen." He adds.

"We failed at our mission. Our cover is blown. If this human knows he'll tell the others." Chase says.

"Are you kidding? And waste the chance to know something they don't? Something this huge? I'm the best thing that could have happened to your mission cause I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about Earth." He says.

"Can you teach me how to make my human stop yelling?" Blades asks.

"Dani? I don't think anyone can do that. I'm Cody by the way." Cody says while shaking Blades' hand.

"I'm Blades." He greets.

"Boulder."

"Classified." Chase says.

"That's Chase." Boulder offers.

"I'm Heatwave."

Cody turns to me and asks,"What's your name?"

"I'm Solarstorm." I reply warmly.

"Woah,cool name." Cody compliments.

"Thank you." I reply already warming up to him.

"Are there other girls too?" Cody asks innocently.

"I'm afraid not, but that's a story for another day." I reply sadly.

He seems to understand and pats my foot in comfort.

"So Cody, now that you know what we are, name one reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now." Heatwave requests.

Cody leads us down a tunnel that leads outside and overlooks the town below. "There's tunnels like this one all over the island and they all end in the bunker. Great for sneaking out of the firehouse."

"Woah. It's like a million optics set in carbon. It's so beautiful." Boulder says in awe.

"I guess it kinds is. So why would you ever wanna leave?" Cody asks. After a little while of sitting he takes to a drive in theater where a movie with a robot is playing."This is what everyone will expect you to act like. See? Lock your legs, stick out your arms, and now your try."

We all try out the ridiculous looking moves except for Heatwave. I feel silly but if it helps us blend in better then so be it. Cody gives Heatwave a look for not participating.

"Really?" Heatwave asks not wanting to do it.

Deciding he needs a little push I taunt him saying,"Don't bother Cody. This must be just too much for him to handle."

Heatwave growls and immediately starts copying the moves. Typical macho mech...just needs a shove at his ego. He stops and kneels next to Cody saying,"Look Cody, I understand what your doing but what I don't understand is how 'talking like this' is gonna make my ride along respect me."

"The trick with Kade is to make him think he's in charge. Trust me, I've been doing it for years." Cody replies.

Suddenly there's a roar as we look as Blades says,"Is that part of the film?"

We see the dinosaur from the museum heading towards the movie lot. "I'm new here but aren't dinosaurs extinct?" Blades asks.

"This ones about to be!" Heatwave says.

"Heatwave wait! If anyone sees you taking down that Dino on your own there goes your cover and your mission." Cody warns.

"It's attracted to the light." Boulder points out after watching it.

"Chase, your lights!" Cody says.

"Chase flare his lights and sirens and the Dino quickly follows. "That got his attention. Now what?"

"We need to lure him somewhere with no people around." Cody says.

"Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave orders. We transform and go towards the Dino. It follows us into town. The chief is contacted and before long is meeting up with us. We race past them into the wooded area where the Dino immediately follows. We all then hide behind some bushes in order to take it by surprise. That's when the chief pulls up.

He and his family rush over as Kade opens Heatwaves door and asks Cody,"Cody, you jacked my ride?!"

Cody gets out while saying,"The T-Rex likes lights. I think you should-"

"Less talk. More action." Kade interrupts and drives Heatwave along with the others following. Chase and I bring up the rear.

I can hear Dani over the link ask,"Cody, what did you do to our robots?"

"If you need them to do what you want you have to ask nicely." Cody says.

"Cody get off this channel. It's for emergency responders only." Kade states.

"Pipe down Cade. Cody spotted the dinosaur first. For now he's on the team." Chief scolds.

"Fine by me. You got any ideas Cody?" Graham asks.

"Not exactly but I know someone who will." Cody says. He then calls someone and afterwards we have a plan going. Blades and Boulder go to get a cage to use against the Dino, while Chase and I get the Dino to chase us. So we can lead it to a giant mud hole that Heatwave is making.

We get it close and Heatwave grabs the Dino and throws it in the mud. Blades then drops the cage on it, trapping it. Cody runs over to it and opens a panel that hides a lever. He pulls it done and the Dino stops moving.

**~TIME SKIP~**

The next day we bots wait in bot mode outside the museum as the Burns family goes in. They come back out and the Chief says,"Wait! I wanna get a picture of my heroes." He pulls out the camera.

Cody starts moving away sadly to stand in front of us. "All my heroes." Chief adds. With that said all he humans stand with Cody in front of us, except Kade.

"Oh come on dad. Just because Cody answered one rescue call doesn't mean he's part of the team." Kade says obnoxiously.

"Yes it does." Heatwave speaks up. "Or we're not. Cody is our liaison on his mission. His the only reason we're giving this place a chance. Are we clear?" He gets in Kades face at the question.

Kade runs over to his family, whom are all confused and a little nervous. "Dad, did that thing just talk back to me?"

"Something's definitely wrong with the robots." Dani says.

"We can't use technology prone to malfunction." Graham adds.

"Their not malfunctioning. Their aliens." Chief says.

"What?! They ask just as the picture takes, making it a very funny picture.

Later, afterthought asking the picture, we all find ourselves back at base where everyone quickly relaxes after the evenings events. We bots go back down to the hidden bunker to have our own relaxation time. Blades and Boulder are watching the television. Chase and I are reading, while Heatwave is working out.

After a while I see Heatwave walk up to me. "Solarstorm, can I talk to you?" He asks a hit nervously.

I get up and place my book back and walk off with him. We walk over towards the corner and stop. He rubs the back of his neck as he says,"Listen, I know I haven't exactly been that nice to you since you joined up with us. So much has happened too fast and I don't exactly handle it well. So, I'm sorry."

I smile and say,"Your forgiven. How about we start over?" I stick out my servo and say,"Hi. I'm Solarstorm and I look forward to working with you."

He smiles and takes my servo and says,"Heatwave. Once to meet you."

"Awwww." I hear Blades say.

We look and see the bots standing there watching us with grins on their faces. "See? Isn't this better?" Blades asks.

"I laugh and say,"It sure is. "

"I didn't say it before but I will now. Welcome to the Rescue Bots." Heatwave states.

I get welcomes from the other bots as well and we spend the rest of the day getting to know one another.

I think I'm going to like this new mission.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! No excuse and I hope to have another one up soon! **


	3. Under Pressure

**RB: Under Pressure**

**Sorry I haven't updated way sooner! But I've been so focused on updating my other story Among the Stars and I've Also been busy with school work. Hopefully I'll update a lot sooner! So I hope y'all like this. :)**

**DesendraRecess: sorry this wasn't sooner! :)**

**Cure Starshine: It is! That's epic! If you ever meet the Rescue Bots be use to invite me! Lol!**

**AutoTechnoCon: Love her too much not to use her! :D**

**GoldGuardian2418: Thank you! And don't worry I'll be slowing down on it. :)**

**Anonymous: Don't worry I'll be putting much more detail starting with this one. :)**

After the first days rough start things have started to get better...with us bots anyway. There's still tension between the bots and their human partners, except for Chase and Chief Burns. They never have any trouble with one another. Boulder and Graham are hitting it off well. Their likeness of one another increases every day.

Blades and Dani are still having some tension. He's still trying to get used to having an alt mode that flies and with that the heights. Dani loves flying and those opposite opinions tend to be a bit opposing. However, I have faith they'll become close.

Heatwave and Kade are...problematic. When their not arguing with each other their butting heads. It's not looking like too good of an outcome. Oh well, you can't win them all.

As for myself, I'm not sure. I get along with Chief Burns really well since I've gotten to know him when I was with Optimus. Cody is an absolute treat. I find myself in his company more often than not. He's such a sweet boy and I enjoy talking with him. He's always asking questions about anything and everything and I'm more than happy to indulge him.

I don't have an actual human partner so I don't exactly have someone I have to bond with. This leaves me feeling like I'm the odd one out. Maybe with time I'll eventually feel comfortable enough "hanging out" with the humans...I'm still trying to get used to the human lingo.

I don't suppose the other bots are opposed to me being here, judging by their attitudes. Chase, while being very serious, is quite funny and doesn't even realize it. Boulder is really easy to talk to and has such a sweet spark. I've also learned that he loves to paint, which actually didn't come as a surprise. Blades and I have really hit it off. I'm with him more than anyone. He tends to stutter nervously when he's around me for some reason but I pass it off as him just being shy. I'd say it's kinda cute if I were to admit such a thing.

Heatwave is a different matter entirely. We get along a lot better than when I first got here, but there's no other effort made. He speaks with me regarding missions if it's absolutely necessary but practically ignores me otherwise. Here I was thinking we were on friendly terms.

My thoughts are broken by the alarms going off. Everyone gathers together as the Chief says," We've gotten multiple calls from multiple people about a rogue mower moving through town. Our job is to stop it. Chase, Solarstorm, and I will go on ahead. Catch up soon. Rescue team move out."

At that Chase and I transform and are off as I stick close to Chase. We head to where it was last spotted and drive down the street and quickly spot the rogue mower. It runs over a plant a human was working on. As we drive by Chase, in his robot voice says,"You will be compensated for any damages citizen."

The mower then crashes through a wall with Chase and I hot on its tail. It then cuts down some lamp posts making us have to swerve to miss.

I could use a hand here. Where are ya Burns family?" Chief asks over the com.

The mower then makes a sharp turn into an alley and we quickly follow after it, with me behind Chase. "No sign of our rogue Chief. What now?" I ask over the com.

Suddenly the mower comes in from behind us with its blades spinning with the intent to slice us up. "Stay in front of it Chase." I tell him after quickly deciding what I'm gonna do.

"What exactly will you do Solarstorm?" He asks.

"You'll see." I reply. I then quickly drive in reverse towards the mower. Once close enough I transform and do a backwards somersault over the mower. I then land behind the machine. That throws it off and I kick it towards Chase.

He grabs it. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." He tells it as he throws it into the dumpster where it starts to smoke. "And you will not be compensated for any damages." He finishes.

The sound of Blades' rotors fills the air and I look to see him landing on top of the building. Heatwave and Boulder then drive into the entrance of the alley. Chase then transforms so Chief can get out. "What kept you?"

"Our rides wouldn't let us drive. Their slowing us down." Kade replies.

Heatwave suddenly transforms, smashing Kade against the glass of his windshield. "Fast enough for ya?" Heatwave asks snidely.

"Let me out! I'm gonna hurl!" Kade states frantically.

Chief gives Heatwave a look. He transforms back to alt mode and Kade is quick to get out. "Never again." He mutters.

"Look I know we're all adjusting to bring a team and learning about each other but It'll go a lot smoother if you work together." Chief says.

"I signed on to rescue people not make nice with machines." Kade says before stomping off.

Chief clears his throat and says,"Well good job team. Head back to the house for down time." He then gets into Chase and the rest of us make our way back to the firehouse.

Once we get there the bots and humans go their separate ways. The bots all go into their ship that's been hidden in the bunker under the house. Remembering that I need to check in with Optimus I walk up to Heatwave and ask,"Do you mind if I use your console? I need to check in with Optimus."

"And what exactly will you be checking in with?" He asks.

"Progress. Like he said I would be. So may I?" I ask while trying to keep my temper in check.

"On one condition. My team is present so I may speak to him as well." He replies.

"Afraid I'll give a bad report?" I ask.

"Tch. Please. I just have something I want to discuss with him. Not that I answer to you remember." He retorts.

I roll my optics and say,"Yeah yeah. Come when your ready." I walk off and to the console. I request a link and before long I'm staring at the image of Optimus Prime. "Sir." I greet respectfully.

"Solarstorm. It's good to hear from you. How are you faring?" He asks warmly.

"Taking it one day at a time." I joke. "But I'm getting there. This is a different pace than what I'm used to."

"I know what you are used to and I commend you for doing this and know that I have the utmost confidence in you."

I smile and say,"I'll do my best not to disappoint then."

"You do not give yourself enough credit Solarstorm. One day you will realize how valuable of a. Bot you are." He states.

I turn to hide my shy smile and his kind words. Suddenly the others walk in with Heatwave leading them. They walk up to the monitor and everyone greets the other. Heatwave then paces as he says,"This isn't working Optimus. Our partners don't want anything to do with us."

"Actually the Chief and I get along quite well." Chase interrupts.

Heatwave growls at that. "How are we supposed to complete your mission to help humans if they won't let us." He asks Optimus.

"I am certain you will find a way Heatwave. Remember learning to communicate with humans is also part of your missions."

"My partner communicates loud and clear. Especially loud." Blades says pitifully.

I can't help but let out a small laugh at his expense and pat his arm.

He then rubs his neck nervously at my attention.

"Well Cody's been trying to help us fit in." Boulder adds.

"Then take guidance from Cody. I have found that the young of this species are the most valuable allies." Optimus replies.

"Make friends? With all due respect Optimus that's all you have to say?" Heatwave asks.

"Not entirely. Rescue Bots good luck." Optimus says before cutting the link.

Heatwave sighs and crosses his arms.

A door opening catches our attention and we look and see Cody walking in. "Hey guys..woah! I didn't know the bunker had a secret room!"

"How did it go Cody?" Blades asks.

"New plan. Kade, Dani, and Graham don't know you like I do right? So, you all just have to bond." Cody replies.

"What does bonding entail?" Heatwave asks.

Cody goes over his plan which really only applies to Heatwave, Blades, and and Boulder since Chase gets along with Chief and I don't have a partner.

We're waiting for Cody to come down with his siblings and soon he is. "This is the amazing thing we had to see? The bunker? We've been here a thousand times." Kade asks dryly.

"Not in years. I used to love playing down here. remember when you got lost in the tunnels Kade?" Dani says.

"Wonder if I can beat my old score?" Graham asks before going quite, along with everyone.

Cody's then standing by us and whispers,"Your on."

The mechs argue about who will go first so I just sigh and walk out and say,"Hello."

The humans look at me with different emotions, though I do hear Kade mutter,"Really?"

The mechs walk out as Cody says,"Don't freak. I invited them too. I thought it would be cool if we all hung out together. You know just the nine of us."

At that Kade starts walking off.

"Come on Kade. What are you afraid of?" Cody asks him.

Boulder then walks over to the machine that Graham was messing with. "Is this an Earth game? May I try?" He asks.

"Sure. You pull this to start." Graham says while pointing to the knob at the front of it.

Boulder pulls on it making it come off and says,"Fun! Now what?"

Graham just face palms.

Chase and I step back to watch the others try and bond. We watch Blades and Dani first. "Lovely weather we're having today isn't it?" Blades asks her.

"Perfect for flying." She hints.

"Or not...um, do you have any hobbies?" Blades asks.

"Flying." She says simply.

We then put our attention on Kade and Heatwave where it's going nowhere. Their just sitting there pouting and glaring at one another. Kade then gets up and as he walks off says,"I think we're done here."

"That went quite well." Chase says.

Suddenly the alarms go off. Kade punches a button by a monster on the wall and we then see the Chief. "We have a situation on Mayland Park. Sewers overflowing." Chief says.

"So call a plumber." Dani says.

"With lava." Chief adds. "This could get ugly pretty fast. I'm gonna need the whole team out here."

Without another word us bots are on the platform rising to the main level. Chase and I go together to where Chief is and are helping direct traffic away from the lava spewing from the ground. One woman gets impatient and tries to drive through but gets caught in the lava.

"Chase, help her." Chief says.

He nods and goes to where the woman is stuck. He sticks his palm up and she climbs on the safety of his hand. "Next time citizen please follow the rules of the road. It's not just a good idea it's the law." Chase tells her. He then places her safely on the ground and gets back to helping me direct traffic.

Once the suns almost down we move to trying to block another lava spew. Chase and I help move the cement blocks around it. "Alright team I just got off the com with Cody. He says we can stop this lava but we have to erupt a volcano to do it." Chief says.

"And that's the safest option?" Blades asks.

"It's the only option. I won't lie things might get hairy. If the volcano goes off too fast we could get caught in the lava. I'll understand if you don't wanna be part of this mission. It's dangerous and Griffin Rock isn't your home." Chief says.

"If you go we go." Heatwave says.

"You'd risk your lives for us?" Graham asks.

"That's what being partners means." Boulder says.

"Wherever there is an emergency there are rescue bots ready to protect." Chase says.

"We didn't have the chance to save our home. We won't let you lose yours." Blades adds.

"Put my life in danger plenty of times so I'm not gonna let lava scare me away." I add with a smile.

"Glad to have ya on board. But for this plan to succeed we'll all have to put aside our differences and work together as real partners. Understood?" Chief asks.

Everyone agreed and are soon off. As usual I'm with Chase and Chief. We drive to a camp by the volcano where we see a family. Chief gets out of Chase and says,"Head back to town please. It's about to get hot around here."

The family goes to protest so Chase and I transform and stand behind him so the family knows now serious we are. They quickly disperse. After that's done we head out as Chief coms his family,"Kade how's it looking?"

"This lavas not going anywhere." He replies.

"Good. Chase, Storm, and I cleared the mountain roads just incase. Sounds like crisis averted team." Chief praises.

"Way to go everyone! I'll be waiting for you in the bunker." Cody says.

Unfortunately, the good news doesn't last long because we get a message from the humans saying the lava is spilling into a tunnel that leads straight into the bunker where Cody is. The teams already working on averting the problem. Heatwave and Kade are gonna intercept the lava while everyone else works on getting rid of the lava.

"Storm, how fast can you reach the bunker to get to Cody?" Chief asks worriedly.

I transform and say,"As fast as this alt mode will let me." I then take off, driving faster than I ever would in a populated area. However, this is an emergency and I'm too worried about getting to Cody to care. I just wish the firehouse wasn't so far away. I'm so worried about getting there I don't hear the com saying the lava has been taken care of.

I reach the house and quickly lower the platform to get to the bunker. When I do I see everything is as it should and I see Kade and Heatwave there as well. In wanting to check for myself I run over to Cody and pick him up and hold him against my chasis. "Are you okay? Did anything happen? You weren't hurt were you?" I ask frantically.

I hear Cody chuckle and he pats my chasis as he says,"Don't worry Storm I'm alright. I wasn't even aware the lava was heading towards me. I'm fine I promise."

I sigh in relief and hold him closer, yet still gently. "Oh thank Primus."

"Who?" Cody asks confused about the term.

I chuckle and say,"Nevermind. Now, no more worrying me like that. I don't think my spark can take it."

Sensing the semi joking matter he says,"I'll do my best."

I smile and place him on the ground. He walks over to Kade who says,"C'mon buddy. I think I hear a bag of popcorn calling our name."

Cody smiles at that and waves at us before he leaves the room.

I smile as I watch him leave and when he's gone I notice Heatwave staring at me. "What?"

"That's a side of you I haven't seen." He comments.

"What side is that exactly?" I ask defensively.

He holds his hands up in surrender and says,"I don't mean anything bad by it. I just wasn't aware of your nurturing side."

"Most femmes are sparked with a nurturing side, even me." I reply. "I've gotten attached to him is all, but that doesn't make me any less of a warrior."

"Wasn't thinking it and there's nothing wrong with having a nurturing side. I actually like it." After realizing what he says he nervously stutters. "Uh...that is-I mean- it's been a long day. I suggest you get some recharge." He then walks quickly out of the room.

I shake my head as I watch him leave, but can't stop the smile that comes to my face.

The next morning all of us bots get together and work on a little project, something to show that we belong here to. Cody comes in just in time to see us finishing up and rushes out to get a family to show them.

Before long Cody comes back in with his family on tow. "What do you think?" Cody asks his family. They stare in wonder at the Autobot symbol we've put on the wall. "I mean this is their home now too, right?" Cody continues.

"It sure looks that way." Kade says while hugging Cody to him.

"I like it. Very cool." Dani says.

"Makes the perfect addition to the bunker." Graham adds.

Us bots inwardly beam at that.

"Alright everyone who wants to volunteer to run to the store to pick up a few things so I get started on dinner?" Chief asks.

"Dani's turn." Kade, Graham, and Cody say.

"Fine fine. I can take a hint." She says.

Chief turns to Chase and asks,"Mind being an escort?"

"actually dad, different idea." Dani interrupts. She walks up to me and asks,"Would you mind taking me Storm? I could use some girl time and something tells me you could too."

I Chuckle and say,"Sounds good." I transform into my alt mode and once Chief gives her a list we head out.

"Thanks for doing this Storm. Is it okay by the way that I call you that?" She asks.

"Of course. I prefer it actually and it's no trouble at all." I reply.

Soon we arrive at the store at and it doesn't take long for her to get the things she needs and we're heading back to the firehouse. "I should be thanking you as well dani." I say.

"What for?" She asks.

"I didn't realize how nice it'd feel to get away from everyone for a while. I've forgotten how nice it is to spend time with other femmes- I mean girls." I explain.

She looks at the screen where my face is and asks,"I imagine it's hard to see them being on Griffin Rock and all. Maybe you can get some down time soon and go see them on the mainland?"

My mood immediately dampens as I fall silent.

"Storm? Are you okay? You got quite on me?" She asks jokingly.

I remain silent almost thankful I'm in alt mode so I can't cry.

"Storm?" Dani asks me carefully.

Thankfully we arrive at the house so I can get to myself for a while. Dani gathers her bags and gets out. I don't give her the chance to ask again as I walk away. Once inside I take the lift to the bunker. Once there I'm greeted by Blades. "Hi Storm! Enjoy your girl time?"

I involuntarily flinch at that and instead of answering I keep walking towards the entrance to the tunnel Cody showed up.

"Storm?" Blades asks concerned.

In order to prevent the others from seeing the tears that I can feel building there I walk down the tunnel to the cliff side that will overlook the town.

**~ With the others~ **

Everyone watches Solarstorm as she disappears down the tunnel without a word, making everyone feel confused and worried about the strange behavior of the femme.

"Was it something I said?" Blades asks worried that he somehow upset the femme he found himself growing close to.

"I don't believe so for she was quiet when she came in. Perhaps something happened when she was escorting Dani?" Chase suggests.

"Should we go see if she's okay?" Boulder asks.

"Maybe we should call Optimus? See if he knows?" Blades asks.

"We are not gonna bother him with this. I'm sure she's fine. She probably just wanted some time to herself." Heatwave states.

Before Another thing can be said Dani walks in asking,"Hey guys. Where's Storm?"

"She just went down the tunnel and looking really upset too." Blades answers.

"Oh that's what I wanted to ask her about. She was fine the majority of the trip but got quite after we almost made it back here. I'm worried." Dani says.

"And what exactly happened? She was fine before she left so something obviously happened while she was with you." Heatwave asks.

"I don't know. She took me to the store, we talked, and then she went quite." She explains.

"And what did you talk about exactly?" Heatwave asks.

"We were just saying how nice it was to have girl time again. She said she'd forgotten how nice it was so I suggested her taking down time to go and see her girlfriends back on the mainland. Then she got real quiet and wouldn't answer me." She explains.

Realization and understanding hit the bots in the room now knowing what could be wrong with their newest teammate.

"Ok now you guys are going quite. What's up?" Dani ask.

The bots then explain what happened with their planet and the death of many and how Solarstorm is probably the last femme left.

Dani let's out a gasp and says,"And what I said was like adding salt to the wound. Oh, I'm so sorry! I've gotta apologize. Which tunnel did she take?"

"It's best to wait until tomorrow. Give her time." Chase suggests.

Dani reluctantly agrees and makes her way upstairs after telling the bots she'd be back in the morning to talk with Storm.

Once Dani leaves the room Blades turns to Heatwave and asks,"Do we need to to go find her? It seems wrong to leave her alone when she's obviously upset."

"Just leave her be. Us going and bothering her isn't gonna make her feel any better. She'll come back on her own." Heatwave states.

The others don't exactly like the idea of leaving her out there alone when she's feeling the way she is, but they can't exactly argue with their leader. They just hope that she'll come back soon.

**Hope to have Another up soon so stayed tuned! Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
